Chi-Tsuki of the Shinsengumi
by Jingkura
Summary: Chi-Tsuki Uyeda is the best and longest friend of Chizuru Yukimura. When Chizuru disappears for four months, Chi-Tsuki leaves with two goals in mind; to fetch Chizuru and to join the Shinsengumi. What change can this katana wielding girl do for the Shinsengumi and how many on the members will fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chi-Tsuki POV**

The midnight air felt cool yet unsettling as I walked down the unfamiliarKyoto Streets.

"Arghhhh Chizuru! Where the hell are you?!" I silently screamed in my head.

Suddenly I heard the footsteps of two...wait no three people. I hid behind a corner and waited. Three ronin walked by yelling boisterously and I could tell that they were utterly drunk. Suddenly a stray cat ran past me and I fell backward due to my surprise! Suddenly their footsteps grew louder and louder till they stopped right in front of me.

"Hey look over there Kotaro! There's a stray boy!" One of the ronin laughed.

My instincts kicked in and I screamed," Stay away from me! I if must I WILL use my katana to fight you!"

I then grabbed the katana at my waist and then got into a ready stance. Why were there always interruptions for my search for Chizuru?! My mother really was right….I am truly a pitiful and ugly cursed girl.

Suddenly all three ronin scream a battle cry and lunge at me. Wow they really are slow! Gaining my composure, I perform a sword play routine that consists of a crouch, sidekick, and then a side lunge. Within thirty seconds all three ronin lay on the floor dead and I'm covered in their sickly blood. I'm about to sheath my katana when I hear someone shout.

"Heh thanks for finishing our jobs for us!"

I quickly look to my side and see a man with green eyes and reddish brown hair with a creepy smirk on his face and to his right I see another man with long hair swept to the side in a dark purple hue with and austere and cold face. Then I look to their powder blue haori and I mentaly gasp! It had the Shinsengumi's symbol on it! Crap, now it is truly confirmed that I am a cursed girl!

"You will follow us if you truly know what's good for you" says the sadistic looking man named Okita Soji.

Mustering up my sass and courage I calmly say, "I have done nothing wrong. The act of violence that I've committed was only because of self defense. Because of that I have nothing to do with you. Please have a good evening."

I sigh and then spin to my side and was about to walk when I say one of the two men move and then something hard hit my gut. The next thing I saw was darkness…


	2. Author's note

Authors Note

Hey there fellow Hakuoki fans! This is my first fanfiction ever so please….bear with me T-T! I still don't know how to put author notes on the top of the page so I just wanted to put this here to clear some things up.

Chi-Tsuki is the way that I'm typing it up now but I WILL CHANGE it to Chitsuki! I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure no one pronounced it (chit-suki)

She is my OC so she doesn't exist in the real anime or game.

She can be really sassy and blunt but she's normally sweet, kind, a little crazy, but is sensible and smart.

She is skilled in the ninja arts (cause her sensei was a ninja but later learned the samurai arts) and the way of the samurai. Chi-chan also know how to handel western and European weapons very well considering how she lived there with her aunt for 4 years.

She understand Dutch, French, English, Spanish, and Japanese

I will post some more imfo on ChiTsuki later throughout the story! And yes it wil be posted as an individual page until I can learn how to do it on the top of the page. Please help me with this and I would appreciate that very much. Comments are always appreciated! This will be a very long fanfic so please check by everynow and then for new chapters! ^-^

-Sakumi Chan


	3. Chapter 2

**Saito's POV**

The boy fell into my arms with a soft thud and i sighed. Even though the child was dressed as a boy, he felt way too light and looked to pretty to be one. I shrugged and looked up to Souji who smirked at me.

" Ayyy Hajime-kun, what do you intend to do with the kid? Should we kill him or take him to Hijikata-san?", he asked playfully.

This kid really didn't do anything wrong and was just really in the wrong place at the wrong time. Poor thing, he must have been pretty cursed just like Chizuru, to have ended up in this situation.

I sigh and say," Let's take him back to headquarters and we can see what to do with him ok?"

Okita-kun laughs and then starts to walk away leaving me to carry the boy alone. Well that was apparently no issue since this kid weighed as much as air. I look up to the moon and then start walking holding the child tight in my arms.

 **Chitsuki POV**

When I open my eyes, I see white. Wait no….there's a piece of cloth over my eyes. Oh joy! First I was set off by those ronin, then I was confronted by the Shinsengumi officers, and next I find myself with my hand bound, blindfolded,and gagged in an alien room. I sigh and then close my eyes only to be disturbed by footsteps heading my way. I then hear the door slide open and someone walk over to me and bend down right next to me.

" Here, I'll help untie those ropes and remove the gag and blindfold." says a gentle voice.

I feel the ropes being shuffled off and feel some cold fingers on my face removing the gag and blindfold. I then see a middle aged man with a kind smile before my eyes. He then smiles at me before gently pulling me to my feet.

" Hello there, My name is Gen. I apologise for the conditions but please come with me. All the Shinsengumi officers are waiting for you."

I nod and follow him to another room where I see men of all ages gathered. Some look bored while others look playful while others look bored. Ughhhh, what did I get myself involved with?! Gen motions for me to take a seat and then he follows shortly. I then look straight at the man with deep purple eyes and long black hair with dull and sarcastic eyes.

He then opens his mouth to speak," You are here because you have interfered with Shinsengumi activities. I am Hijikata Toshizo, the vice commander of the Shinsengumi. I would like to ask why a boy like you was out in the streets of Kyoto very late at night. Do you work with the Chosu?"

I shake my head. Maybe I can get away with being mute and save myself.

A man with red hair and green eyes Souji stated amusingly," Well it's obvious that the boy can't speak so let's just kill him."

My eyes grow wide. Arghh this went the completely wrong way! I feel anger and distress and confusion build up inside me.

A short boy looks at me and says," You're a man aren't you. Accept death and don't be a coward."

Finally confused to my breaking point I spit out," What if you try to kill me and I kill you?!"

Everyone looks at me with disbelief but Okita snickers and grins.

I gather up my courage and say," Why don't you fight me before you kill me and see what I really am capable of unless you are to scared to try?"

Okita snickers and says," Why don't we let the kid have a try? It's much more fun to kill him like this right?"

Shit, this is gonna be a long day…..way too long. I have just asked for a fight with the Shinsengumi. I truly am a cursed girl. Karma is truly a bitch today. T-T

Author Note; this story will not have any crossovers with characters but some powers and skills may be included. You might see some next chapter and the power or weapons will be from bleach. Thanks and please comment! ^-^


	4. Chapter 3

**Saito's POV**

The boy fell into my arms with a soft thud and i sighed. Even though the child was dressed as a boy, he felt way too light and looked to pretty to be one. I shrugged and looked up to Souji who smirked at me.

" Ayyy Hajime-kun, what do you intend to do with the kid? Should we kill him or take him to Hijikata-san?", he asked playfully.

This kid really didn't do anything wrong and was just really in the wrong place at the wrong time. Poor thing, he must have been pretty cursed just like Chizuru, to have ended up in this situation.

I sigh and say," Let's take him back to headquarters and we can see what to do with him ok?"

Okita-kun laughs and then starts to walk away leaving me to carry the boy alone. Well that was apparently no issue since this kid weighed as much as air. I look up to the moon and then start walking holding the child tight in my arms.

 **Chitsuki POV**

When I open my eyes, I see white. Wait no….there's a piece of cloth over my eyes. Oh joy! First I was set off by those ronin, then I was confronted by the Shinsengumi officers, and next I find myself with my hand bound, blindfolded,and gagged in an alien room. I sigh and then close my eyes only to be disturbed by footsteps heading my way. I then hear the door slide open and someone walk over to me and bend down right next to me.

" Here, I'll help untie those ropes and remove the gag and blindfold." says a gentle voice.

I feel the ropes being shuffled off and feel some cold fingers on my face removing the gag and blindfold. I then see a middle aged man with a kind smile before my eyes. He then smiles at me before gently pulling me to my feet.

" Hello there, My name is Gen. I apologise for the conditions but please come with me. All the Shinsengumi officers are waiting for you."

I nod and follow him to another room where I see men of all ages gathered. Some look bored while others look playful while others look bored. Ughhhh, what did I get myself involved with?! Gen motions for me to take a seat and then he follows shortly. I then look straight at the man with deep purple eyes and long black hair with dull and sarcastic eyes.

He then opens his mouth to speak," You are here because you have interfered with Shinsengumi activities. I am Hijikata Toshizo, the vice commander of the Shinsengumi. I would like to ask why a boy like you was out in the streets of Kyoto very late at night. Do you work with the Chosu?"

I shake my head. Maybe I can get away with being mute and save myself.

A man with red hair and green eyes Souji stated amusingly," Well it's obvious that the boy can't speak so let's just kill him."

My eyes grow wide. Arghh this went the completely wrong way! I feel anger and distress and confusion build up inside me.

A short boy looks at me and says," You're a man aren't you. Accept death and don't be a coward."

Finally confused to my breaking point I spit out," What if you try to kill me and I kill you?!"

Everyone looks at me with disbelief but Okita snickers and grins.

I gather up my courage and say," Why don't you fight me before you kill me and see what I really am capable of unless you are to scared to try?"

Okita snickers and says," Why don't we let the kid have a try? It's much more fun to kill him like this right?"

Shit, this is gonna be a long day…..way too long. I have just asked for a fight with the Shinsengumi. I truly am a cursed girl. Karma is truly a bitch today. T-T

Author Note; this story will not have any crossovers with characters but some powers and skills may be included. You might see some next chapter and the power or weapons will be from bleach. Thanks and please comment! ^-^


	5. Chapter 4

**Chitsuki's POV**

We headed outside and all the members looked at me. Hijikata just huffed and stepped back giving Okita power over this….um…..match?

" Ok so why don't you choose someone you wanna fight. It can be anyone" He laughs.

I look around and see the man who knocked me out. Irritation boils in me and I have the urge to make the man pay for that. I breathe and point at him knowing that he was anything but weak. When I look at him I make sure there is a burning ember in my eyes and I smile dangerously. After a few gasps and snickers from the other men, he nods and steps closer to me.

He sighs and says," You do know that I will kill you right. You are probably better off fighting someone else like Heisuke." He then looks over to the young boy with brown hair in the crowd. However, the boy gives Saito a nasty look and was about to say something until I interrupted.

" So are you scared to fight me. Are you scared that your warrior ego will be scarred when I beat you?"

He sighs and then gets into a ready stance and I do the same. Alright it's party time! I look down at the silver cross hanging at my neck and then to the sky. God give strength!

 **Saito's POV**

The boy's just standing there with his back turned to me. I don't budge but Okita nods and smiles at me with everyone else staring as well. Finally pressure gets to me and I lunge at him. However, at the last second he turns with equal gusto and swings at me. The next thing I know, I see a katana with a hilt of white in front of my face. The kid swings at me with not strength but more like the force of a winter blizzard. I block and also swing but unlike other fights it's all in vain. This goes on for 10 more minutes until I parray an attack and swing his sword out of his hand and then I strike horizontally.

Then a never seen thing happened. What the hell?! The kid flips in the air barely avoiding me. He may have escaped unscathed but his hair tie didn't. It ripped and when he landed his beautiful long hair flows around him. I'm under a trance until he grabs his sword again and swings at me.

However this attack is different. He swings at me moving like a dragon and strikes my sword so hard that I hear a crack. When he steps back I hear a loud SHING and my sword….it cracked into two.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chitsuki POV**

I won…..I ACTUALLY WON! There's sweat running down my face but I don't care. My hands are trembling after the sharp force of my blade ramming into Saito's blade. The cracking sound of the breaking sword still rings in my ear! Even though I am a girl and this is a vulgar act, I feel happy to show that one's gender doesn't trap them into a category of can do and cant's. I am suddenly broken out of my trance when I hear…

" Chitsuki Chan!"

I spin around and see a girl with large wooden eyes brimming with tears and as flying towards me! Chizuru! After so long of searching I have found you! I open my arms and smile.

We embrace as two friends with happiness and joy! I then look at her and she looks at me and then I say….

"WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT A TRACE?! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST WARNED ME AND TOLD ME WHERE YOU WERE THE FUCK YOU WERE GOING! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS! I WAS WORRIED LIKE SHIT!

After screaming so hard I took a breath and looked at her. She started laughing and all the other men looked horrified to see a women say the words "fuck" and "shit". Those sexist idiots needs open their eyes. But anyways….Chizu Chan breaks up laughing and then I can't help but follow.

We are stopped when Hijikata-san coughs and we looks at him. He then narrows his eyes and looks at me.

" What relationship do you have with chizuru?"

I explain to him that Chizuru and I go way back and that we a were best friends. I had left for Britain to stay with an aunt a few years ago and stayed there for a while till coming back. When I came back my neighbors told me that Chizuru had left and then I went crazy trying to find her and then I ended up this mess. GREAT.

Then he nods and asks " So you are a girl?"

I drly reply," No I've got a hairy chest and I spit at people's shoes….of course I'm a girl! You are the vice commander of the Shinsengumi and you can't tell if someone's a girl or boy?!"

Then I take a breath ," I thank you for caring for Chizuru, but I would like to have the permission to take her back to edo, back to her friends, and back to where she belongs. I'm just about to launch into an emotional speech when Chizuru tugs on my sleeve.

" Chi chan, I….I...I actually kind of chose to stay here. Please don't take me back just yet." she pleaded in a soft whisper.

This was shocking to me. But instead of surprize I felt confusion..and something else. I also felt anger. In a haste to change her mind I stumbled," B-but Chizuru why?! Why would you like to stay in a place where all anyone can smell is blood?! Why would you like to stay in a place that stained with the dark and malicious color of crimson?!"

Chizuru is now looking at the ground on the verge of tears and is rocking on both feet. This reminds me of the time when we were picking tsubaki and she had wandered too far and got lost. The whole village looked for two days to find her and when we did, she started crying out of shame, fear, and relief. I took a breathe and softened the anger on my face.

"Chizuru. This isn't the place for you. I don't want your purity to be tainted by the evil that surrounds the killings that happen every single day. I just want you to leave that to me and I don't want you to ever have to see that."

I then grabbed both of her hands and smiled.

" Please Chizuru...won't you come back with me?"

Chizuru looked at me and then back at Hijikata. She sadly looked at Hijikata and let go of my hand. Tears now started to pour down her face and she looked me straight in the eyes.

" I'm sorry Chitsuki-chan. I….I..I just can't leave right now. I need to find father and I just can't abandon him."

I sighed and replied," If that's truly how you feel...I'll leave. But, please enjoy life Chizuru. Please be happy and continue smiling forever. Every night please look at the moon. I'll be looking as well so we won't be separated."

I bid farewell to Chizuru and the rest of the shinsengumi begging them to take care of her. Then I turned around and yelled, "CHIZURU"

Chizuru turned around and looked at me with tears clinging to the sides of her eyes.

" Chizuru! Make sure you visit sometime ok?! It's going to lonely anyway! Stay safe and don't forget to smile as wide as you can!"

Then without any thing else, I left for good….or so I thought...


	7. Chapter 6

**Chizuru POV**

As I was watching Chitsuki-chan walk towards the gate of headquarters I felt sad and guilty. A bunch of memories with her kept on playing in my head which only made it worse. Suddenly an idea hit me. I turned around to face Hijikata.

"Hijikata-san can I ask you something?" I asked hopefully.

Hijikata looked at me questionably." Yes what is it?"

I mustered up my courage and asked something that would change everyone's lives.

" I overheard your talk with Kondou-san last night about the shortage of soldiers. Chitsuki-chan just fought with Saito-san right? I was wondering if you could maybe consider recruiting Chitsuki as a Shinsengumi member."

He looked at me and then looked at the sky as if in thought. I took advantage of his silence to press on, hoping that I could get a yes," Chitsuki has already proven that she is much skilled in swordsmanship and she's strong enough beat Saito-san. Hijikata-san, I beg you to take advantage of this and maybe recruit one of the best swordsman-..sorry swordswoman in all of Japan. She may be a woman but when we were back in Edo, she was the perfect tomboy. Chitsuki liked climbing trees, hunting, shooting arrows with her bow, riding horses, running, and reading."

Now everyone was looking at Hijikata as suspense was thick in the air. Finally after staring hard into my eyes he nodded and sighed in defeat. But celebration wasn't yet mine when he opened his mouth to speak," Alright, we'll recruit her only because we are desperately in need of soldiers."

He then turned to Harada and pointed in the direction that Chitsuki left. Harada nodded and then sprinted off to fetch her. I sighed in relief and felt my heart pound with glee. I quickly thanked Hijikata-san and rushed off in the direction of Harada and Chitsuki.

 **Chitsuki POV**

Chizuru's words echoed around my head which wasn't helping with my current misery. Well, at least Chizuru-chan will be happy and that's all that matters. I feel something fall into my hair and take it off. A single cherry blossom sits on my palm. Too bad, I really wanted to view the cherryblossoms. My feet stop walking and I just stood there looking at the pretty and fair looking cherryblossoms. However I'm interrupted when I hear frantic yelling and hurried footsteps. I turn around only to find Chizuru holding my hands. The next thing I know I'm back into the Shinsengumi headquarters and Hijikata introducing me to everyone and welcoming me into the group. For the first time in five years, I felt that I was truly back home. It was strange because this wasn't my home; i felt that I had no home anywhere on this Earth.

(oh and sorry for the rough interruption but it would make me really happy if you could check out my other in progress fanfic about Star Wars the Clone Wars which is the animated version of Star Wars! I really loved the new movie by the way)

-Sakumi chan -^-^-


	8. Chapter 8

**Saito POV**

I watched as everyone celebrated at dinner tonight. In fact I haven't seen everyone get so rowdy in a long time. I looked at the new recruit; Chitsuki I think… She was happily chatting away with Chizuru who looked back at her with sheer happiness. Chitsuki seemed polite enough calling everyone _san_ unless told not to. She even referred Kondo-san as Kondo-dono and while being introduced to him, bowed very low to him having a look of respect in her eyes. And to be quite honest, she wasn't too bad looking sporting the longest black hair I've ever seen.

" Hmmm Saito-kun, what do you think of the new girl..i mean recruit", asked the gleaming eyes of Okita-kun.

I sighed knowing he was up to his antics again," I have no say in this but she seems alright to me."

He laughs and smirks," It's amusing how one more woman has been added to this beehive of men. Hehe I wouldn't be surprised if you started liking her,"

I glared at him silently and continued to eat my meal. Who was this girl? I still had my questions…

 **Third person POV**

That evening dinner had been more happy with a fresh new face sitting with the shinsengumi. Only Saito looked bored after all which wasn't surprising. All of a sudden Kondo looked straight at Chitsuki and said.

" So Chitsuki-kun, I remember you saying that you stayed in Western lands before. What was it like?"

Chitsulo put down her bowl and looked at him replying," Well Kondo-dono, it was pleasant enough there. Most of the streets were pretty clean and people were generally polite and well spoken which was a bit of a change comparing Edo. I guess I liked it enough to have stayed there for five years even though nothing could ever beat my home country."

Kondo smiled and said," That's the spirit. What did you do while you were there? Surely you didn't just stay there without having a purpose."

Chitsuki suddenly looked disturbed but then returned to her calm gaze and relied," Well Kondo-dono I was there for um... medical reasons but while I was there I stayed with my aunt who happens to be a doctor. Because of that I learned medicine and arithmetic as well as well as a language of the West, English."

Kondo seemed so amazed that he must have forgotten about the first reason she even went. Having noticed that Chitsuki gave a sigh of relief. Seeing this Saito icine, arithmetic, and English which is a language of the West."

Kondo seemed to have not heard the part about her medical issue and seeing this, Saito could see Chitsuki sigh relief. A while later….

AFTER DINNER…..

Heisuke and Harada were showing Chitsuki around headquarters. Finally it was time to show her to her room.

" You're going to be sharing rooms with Yamazaki-kun. Hopefully, you guys can get along!" Heisuke said cheerfully.

" Who's Yamazaki-kun? What's he like?" I questioned

Harada san replied," Yamazaki is in charge of medical duties for the Shinsengumi. He's a nice guy but sometimes….well….he can be a bit quiet. Please don't have any hard feelings if it seems like he doesn't want to talk to you. It has nothing to do with him. He'll respect you and your privacy so you don't have to worry about sharing a room with a man."

I nodded my head and we continued the rest of the way in silence. We soon reached a room. It appeared that this Yamazaki was still awake because I could still see the bright flickering of a candle.

" Hey Yamazaki-kun, you in there?" yelled Heisuke.

I heard rustling as someone started to walk towards the door. The door opened to show a young man in his twenties or something like that. He had brown hair that looks like it had been clumsily cut and sported stricking purple eyes. The green kimono he was wearing seemed to compliment his quiet demeanor. Finally notticing me, he looked me which made me aware of the eyes boring into my soul.

Heisuke noticing the awkwardness cut in," Well Yamazaki-kun, meet Miyazaki Chitsuki. She's a new recruit and she'll be sharing a room with you."

Yamazaki-kun seemed practically indifferent for he just nodded and went to back to a desk that he was working on. I walked in and looked around. The room was pretty big for just two people. On one corner I saw a pile of what appeared to be medical books. He had various medical instruments laying on his desk and the room smelled of docter's office and well...him. That thought made me slightly blush. What was I thinking?

Heisuke and Harada helped me settle down and get me a futon to sleep on and they left shortly afterwards. Looking back at Yamazaki-san, I realized that I had no hopes of striking up a conversation with him. I set up my futon and realized that I also had a desk of my own. Quietly, I sat down on my cushion and pulled a big book from my bag. It was a famous book on medicine written by famous doctors in Britain and even had snippets of my Aunts teachings. My aunt had given this to me before I left and I haven't had a good chance to look at it until now. I don't know how much time passed. Yamazaki was doing what he was doing and i was just taking notes in a notebook I had with a fountain pen that I had brought back to Japan with me. Apparently I didn't hear him get up because the next thing I know, he's right behind me.

" Is that a medical book that you're reading?" asked a cool and gentle voice.

Slightly startled I replied," Um yes. The book is called Great Masterpieces of Medicine, or at least that's the japanese translation."

He just nodded but I think his eyes held a bit more interest. Maybe medicine can be our conversation starter but for now I really need to sleep. I blew out my side candle and sighed into the futon. Yamazaki continued to work and I was lulled to sleep by the soft glow of his candle.


	9. Chapter 9

The early morning light flooded the room and roused Chitsuki from her sleep. At first waking up in an unfamiliar room made her senses blare with alarm. Suddenly she remembered all the events that had happened the previous day.

" So...I've finally found Chizuru and I managed to get myself in allegiance to the Shinsengumi….wow that's a lot." she thought.

She turned over and saw that her roommate Yamazaki was was fast asleep. His back was turned to her but she could see his soft breathing. Chitsuki inwardly smiled. Slowly she got up and made her bed or…..floor bed…. She missed an actual bed like when she used to live in London. Cloth rustled as she changed as quickly as she could while turned away from him just in case he woke up. Then she walked outside to see that she had woken up at the buttcrack of dawn.

She muttered," Great… I have no one to talk to for the next two hours."

Her choices were to wander the building or continue reading the medical book. Reading definitely sounded more efficient. She sighed and walked back to her room to pull out her book along with a pen and paper.

" Blood can be found in bone because of tiny vessels inside. Bone marrow also creates blood." she muttered while scribbling onto a piece of paper.

Some one whistled and said," Well looks like someone's up early…"

Chitsuki looked up to find the ever so annoying Okita. She inwardly scowled and grimaced. Even though she had only known him for a day or two...he was really getting on her nerves.

Taking a deep breath she replied," Well good morning to you too Okita-kun."

He chuckled and looked over at the book that was protectively cradled in Chitsuki's arms like she was scared he would pounce and destroy it. She grinned a bit knowing that he most likely couldn't read a word. It was in English after all.

" What does it say?"

" It's a medical book."

" I could see you and Yamazaki-kun chatting away."

" Shut up I'm reading."

He grinned lazily and snickered. Then he sat down cross legged and continued to look over her shoulder. Chitsuki was about to tell him to go away when he said," Watching you write is very relaxing somehow."

She frowned again and he just smiled. But for some reason she was smiling on the inside. Maybe Okita Souji wasn't as annoying as she thought he was.


	10. Chapter 10

" Chi-chan there's a letter for you!"

Chitsuki looked up from polishing her sword to find Chizuru bounding towards her. She smiled. Everyday was so fun with Chizuru. It really was like the good old days when they were back in Edo. She closed her eyes for a moment. They used to run around, pick flowers, climb trees, laugh and sing together. Chitsuki was more than used to cooking dinner and bringing some to Chizuru and her father. But, for some reason...she had always felt that Chizuru's father wasn't human. Of course he looked human but something about his smile never looked human. Now her father had left Chizuru by herself and she couldn't forgive him. Chitsuki clenched her fists.

" Hitsuki-chan are you alright? You look upset." said the worried voice of her best friend.

" I'm alright Chizuru-chan, thanks for worrying. And you were talking about a letter?"

Realization hit her eyes and she nodded," Whoops! Yes there's a letter written to you in ….pretty sad handwriting."

She handed over the letter and from then Chitsuki could see why Chizuru called the penmanship " sad". It was decent but even she had a bit of issues reading the sender's name. " Morino Hanabi". That was her aunt's japanese name. She quickly opened up the letter with vigour and zeal.

 _Dear Chitsuki,_

 _How have you been? We have all be been worried since you have not written until we got your latest letter. I hope you've been faring well even after all the madness that's been going on around you. As for the latest update on what's been going on in London; everything's been fine and getting better. Lucilla has just been fabulous and cooperative with her singing teacher and she sounds wonderful. The church choir will even have her sing two solos when they perform in front of the queen herself. Annita has also been improving even with all the odds against her. All of our sign language has been getting better so we can communicate with her a bit more easily now. She is scheduled to perform in front of majesty with her teacher next week so we are all ecstatic that she may have a guaranteed future as a musician. And finally your cousin Thomas has just graduated from Harvard. We all miss you and wish you well._

 _Best regards,_

 _Aunt Telul ( Morino Hanabi)_

Chitsuki finished the letter with a sigh. She did miss her family in England.

" What's wrong Chi-chan?" asked Chizuru

" Ah it's nothing Chizuru. It's a letter from my Aunt in the West. I was just missing them a bit."

" Then I'll be your family here."

" Huh?"

" I'll be your family here. We'll comfort each other, protect each other, and act as a family."

Chitsuki smiled fondly at Chizuru wide admiration. Her friend always knew what to say and was one of the sweetest people she had ever met.

Chitsuki thought," I'll protect that smile forever...even if I die trying to."


	11. Chapter 11

soon hey guys! I have a new story uploaded for Hakuoki with the same characters and same story. This is just written in third person and the main characters name is switched and she is more westernized! Thanks for dealing with this! MY new story is A Friend from the West. Please check it out! Love you guys!


	12. Chapter 12

I actaully changed the name to Maria of the Shinsengumi to make it more like the old title. Thanks and please check it out and add it! :3


End file.
